Cynthia Reynolds (New Earth)
Over time, she grows very close to the Martian Manhunter, developing a sort of father/daughter relationship. The two of them are the mainstays of the short-lived Justice League Task Force. During her time in the JLTF, she is nearly forced to battle Lady Shiva in one early adventure, and is left for dead on another mission. She later joins the revamped Task Force along with L-Ron (in the body of Despero), The Ray and Triumph. Gypsy and Ray are both later mind-controlled and used by Triumph during his strike against the reformed JLA. As a member of the Justice League Task Force, Gypsy helped Bruce Wayne in the search of the kidnapped Shondra Kinsolving and Jack Drake. She teamed-up with Bronze Tiger and Green Arrow, but despite their combined forces, they failed on their mission. After the JLTF was disbanded, Gypsy and J'onn kept in touch. In fact, she was killed at one point, but is miraculously returned to life by the Manhunter, who pleads with his god Hronmeer to restore her life. She once also aids Wonder Woman during a massive battle against Circe. Birds of Prey Most recently, Gypsy joins the cast of Oracle's Birds of Prey, wearing a black leather jacket and boots on secret missions. Oracle greatly relies on Gypsy's stealth for their undercover work and, in fact, didn't even tell her other operatives about Gypsy's involvement. She has demonstrated greater flexibility with her powers as well, now able to extend her powers of invisibility to others and things around her. Gypsy also joins another Bird—her former JLA comrade Vixen—to clean up the remnants of a years-old case. The two heroines rescue Stargirl when after discovering that Amos Fortune was kidnapping members of the JSA. | Powers = * : Gypsy's primary power is that of illusion casting, which she can use in a large variety of ways. However, it also allows her to adapt to rapidly changing backgrounds without betraying the illusion. She can camouflage both herself and someone standing in close proximity to her. Gypsy is shown as having the ability to project an illusion over herself in order to appear as another person, but that person needs to be her approximate height and weight for it to appear authentic. ** : Her illusions allow her to blend into her background, effectively becoming invisible. ** : Gypsy's illusion casting can also be used to project frightening illusions into the minds of other people. These illusions usually show what the affected person fears most. * : Her abilities are telepathic in nature, and hence are only effective on living beings. ** ** | Abilities = * : Aside from her powers, Gypsy is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. She has been trained by Bronze Tiger, and Shiva has offered to train her as well. ** * : She's also an accomplished acrobat, able to run fast, and execute unexpectedly quick martial arts tactics with relative ease. * : Gypsy is surprisingly skilled with computer and is able to substitute for Oracle on field. ** : Gypsy also has a strong aptitude in electronics. * : Recently, Gypsy has learned how to use firearms and although she doesn't carry any she can pick up weapons from downed guards and thugs and use them with expert efficiency. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *This character's name has been the subject of disapproval in recent years, as the term "Gypsy" is considered by most Romani people to be a harmful ethnic slur. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Gypsy (comics) | Links = }} Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Conglomerate members Category:Justice League Detroit members Category:Adventurers